The Three Mothers: Second Chapter
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Naegi's luck goes good when he was selected via lottery and enrolls at Hope's Peak Academy and starts his high school life in his first year. His luck gets even better when he wins a free trip to America for a summer vacation, but then his luck goes bad as he fights to survive against a coven of witches. However, Kirigiri discovers about a trio of witches and one is after Naegi.
1. Lucky Beginning

**The Three Mothers: Second Chapter**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Inferno** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

Hello, and welcome to my second installment of "The Three Mothers", and while the last fic's installment highlights Kyoko Kirigiri as the main character, this time Makoto Naegi will play the lead, but like the last fic, the setting will be in a foreign country, but this time some of the plot will include Hope Peak's Academy, and that Kiririgiri will be there, though in a separate role, as this fic takes place roughly three years after the events of Suspiria.

Here Naegi's "luck" will be depicted here as he gets a bit of "good luck" only to get some "bad luck" as the story comes underway and meets some new villains that would be reminiscence of the last fic. So expect some suspense and horror elements that would come in your way.

With all that and said...here is the first chapter...

* * *

_**Somewhere within a foreign country...**_

The scene shows that a of a very posh house, and while it appeared to be that of an ordinary residence, which neighbors think that it is just an ordinary place,the scene zooms inside where an architect is residing there, and with him is a nurse who attended to him all the time, while later a scene shows that a pair of figures in silhouette are seen, though their faces are not shown,it is implied that the pair speaking to each other are female,and their conversation implies that they are connected to the late Helena Markos.

"So..."

"It appears that our elder sister has been defeated..."

"I did not expect that a mere child is capable of defeating her..."

"She even eradicated our sister's coven..."

"What shall we do next, my sister?"

"We move on...then we plan..."

"Shall we target this Kyoko Kirigiri...?"

"Yes...and give her a very despair-ridden death... "

The scene slowly fades away, but not before they sent an "emissaries" to Japan to find and confront Kyoko Kirigiri, as the pair claimed that she would be a threat even if she is unaware of their existence, and that she may be a liability having defeated Markos.

* * *

_**Ch. 1: Lucky Beginning**_

_**Several months later...**_

Jin Kirigiri and his staff have finally finished, and unveil their ambitious school that they set up, and this caused much hype within the country of Japan, in which it differs from the actual and average high schools all over the country, and now enrollment is open, but its functions are different from what other schools do. To enroll, one must be top in their field of expertise and also must be a high school student. The students do not apply for the school but instead the school invites them. If they graduate from the school, they are almost certainly guaranteed for a successful life ahead. Students who attend the school are given the title "Super High School-level".

This academy is known as Hope's Peak Academy, is an exclusive, government-sanctioned school accepting only students with exceptional abilities. its stated goal is to raise the future "hope" of the nation, and for that reason, it became known as "The Academy of Hope". It's a source of envy for average high school students, as it's common knowledge that one can gain great success in life just by being a Hope's Peak graduate. Certainly, many Hope's Peak graduates are now employed in high positions in every field of the professional world, so that statement is not an exaggeration.

There are two requirements to becoming a Hope's Peak student: One must be currently enrolled in a high school and one must super-excel at their field of expertise.

Hope's Peak doesn't hold any standard entrance exams, as the academy insists that the things tested by these kind of exams are meaningless for its purposes. Instead, students are scouted for by the say Hope's Peak Academy's faculty members are much like parents, who made it their life's mission to find talent and nurture in their children.

Hope's Peak Academy is not a traditional learning facility like other schools. It provides education for the talented, but at the same time it also researches that talent. The teaching staff aren't simple teachers. They're also scientists who research human talent. In order to provide even more funding for their experiments, a special program was installed.

Hope's Peak was a small-scale facility that could survive on a government subsidiary and graduate donations. The research was often blocked by a lack of resources, though. The school's steering committee was not satisfied with the state of the research, so they instituted the preparatory school system in order to bring in more money.

The gist of it is that the actual "Super High School-level" students are affiliated with the main school, but there is now a separate facility attached to it, called a preparatory school. It's located on the west quarter of the campus, while the main school remains here in the east quarter, so we don't intermingle much. The prepatory school doesn't scout its students and it relies on a regular entrance exam to choose among applicants. The teachers are chosen the same way. The actual teachers of the main Hope's Peak are scientists who work and live at the school, while the prepatory school has regular teachers coming from outside.

**-x-**

_**A year later...**_

As the "screening" for potential students begin, certain high school students were selected via lottery, and among those chosen was **Makoto Naegi**. Naegi starts out by being an ordinary high school student with no special talent. He lives with his mother, father, and little sister. He eventually gets selected to attend Hope's Peak Academy through winning a random lottery, earning his title of "Super High School-level Luckster", and he couldn't believe that he was among those selected to study at such a prestigious academy, and with encouragement from his family, he sets afoot there and began to make friends while studying, and among those he made friends with was **Sayaka Maizono**, who was a schoolmate of his at junior high, who also got selected and was given the title of "Super High School-level Idol".

"Naegi-kun!"

"Huh?"

"Naegi-kun!"

"Eh? Maizono-san?"

"Thank goodness...I found a familiar face here!"

"You got selected in this academy?"

"Yup..."Super High School-level Idol"...and you?"

"Just a plain "Luckster"...but it's good to have someone I knew here..."

Pleased to see that he has someone who can speak to since they knew each other back then, the two friends began their exploration o the academy and hoped to make new friends here as they start their new school life. And thus Naegi's high school life begins, and his luck starts to play out in the days to come.

**-x-**

_**Hope's Peak Academy...**_

The scene shifts to the academy, where Naegi is seen exploring the school itself, with Maizono accompanying him, and to his amazement, he finds out the various areas and equipments are seen and there he slowly explored each floors and there he finds out what floors have, and they are:

First Floor:

\- Within the first floor is the entrance hall, locked up tight. The School store is found here as well, along with the A/V Room and Classrooms 1-A and 1-B. Attached to the First Floor is "Hotel Despair", the dorm area for the students, which includes a cafeteria, storage, trash room and bathhouse. Additionally there is a nurses office and entrance to the Gym.

Second Floor:

\- The indoor pool is found here, along with the library and archives. Two changing rooms for boys and girls are attached to the pool as well. Classrooms 2-A and 2-B are found at opposite ends of the floor.

Third Floor

\- Upon coming up from the second floor, the Rec Room is straight ahead. To the left, it heads to the Art Room, along with the storage room. Go right, and the Physic Lab can be found. Inside the Physic Lab is the air purifier, along with the storage room. Classrooms 3-A and 3-B are right beside each other.

Fourth Floor

\- The Music Room can be found here, along with the Staff Room and Headmaster's Officeas well as the Data Processing Room. A second Chemistry Lab is located here, containing various chemicals and substances. Classrooms 4-A and 4-B are located next to one another.

Fifth Floor

\- The final floor contains a dojo, along with the illusive Biology Lab, which doubles as a morgue. The Greenhouse is found here, however, the room is given artificial sunlight and sprinklers. Three classrooms are found here, as opposed to the usual two. 5-A and 5-B are right next to each other, but "5-C" is near the Bio Lab.

Naegi and Maizono are having a blast as they get to see what the academy has to offer them while hoping that they can excel in their field of expertise so that once they graduate they can excel better in the future, but then the bell rang and this signals the orientation of their class and the two friends head out to their new classroom.

**-x-**

Elsewhere, the scene shifts to the Principal's room, where **Jin Kirigiri** is there, and with him is his only daughter, **Kyoko**, and though pleased that his daughter have also made it there, he questions her on why she had to flaunt her ability as a detective since Jin wanted to keep his and Kyoko's talent a secret so as not to make a big deal out of it, though Kyoko had a sharp rebuttal which made Jin a bit surprise, yet impressed.

"Kyoko..."

"What? Are you against my desire to study in this academy?"

"Not really..."

"But?"

"Why do you have to flaunt your abilities as a detective?"

"It's the only way your scouts can notice me...and I believe I can contribute to this academy you founded...aside from the "Steering Committee", I can be of assist if you want me to investigate someone here if needed..."

"I see..."

"Then it's settled..."

Seeing that he couldn't dissuade his daughter, Jin decided to leave things as they are and allowed her to start her day in Hope's Peak Academy, and sees that this would help Kyoko forget the events that happened three years ago when she narrowly escaped death at the hands of a real coven at Germany three years ago, yet the father and daughter are unaware that another coven is at work, and seemingly targets Kirigiri for the death of Helena Markos.

_**To Be Continued…**_

* * *

The situation seemed to grow dire here, as Kirigiri is again being sedated whilst Sara met her untimely demise, but then she did got some clues yet their investigation came to an abrupt stop. Now she'll have to be on her guard now that she is sure that something is amiss within the academy she is staying and doubts that the staff there would let her go despite them knowing that her stay here will only be a week.

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The situation seemed to grow dire here, as Kirigiri is again being sedated whilst Sara met her untimely demise, but then she did got some clues yet their investigation came to an abrupt stop. Now she'll have to be on her guard now that she is sure that something is amiss within the academy she is staying and doubts that the staff there would let her go despite them knowing that her stay here will only be a week.


	2. Spring Lottery

**The Three Mothers: Second Chapter**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Inferno** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

Okay, its been nearly two years since I last updated, and though I wanted to continue it, writer's bug git me and left me dry,as well as a lack of review, but after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here the Class of 78 are having a peaceful moment as Naegi gets to enjoy his momenty at the academy while slowly coming towards an impeding danger.

Again, my apologies for the late update, and hopefully (no pun intended) this chapter will make up for it .

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

_**Ch. 2: Haru no Takarakuji**_

In the months that have passed, Makoto Naegi is having a blast at Hope's Peak Academy, havin made friends with his classmates at Class 78, despite his title as SUPER HIGH SCHOOL-LEVEL LUCKSTER, and he is accepted by mist of his classmates though Byakuya Togami appeared unimpressed and wondered why an ordinary boy like Naegi got selected into this academy and wondered why such a title like LUCKSTER would be considered a talent, and dismisses Naegi as an insignificant commoner, but Kyoko Kirigiri commented to him that Naegi may be someone who is more than meets the eye, which Togami scoffed at the comment.

"Hmph...don't give me that comment..."

"Naegi-kun may be someone which looks can be deceiving..."

"Oh?"

"Don't judge him by his appearance..."

"I already have...he is just an ordinary commoner...with no talents..."

"You really are hard to please..."

"..."

"..."

Because of his down to earth attitude, Naegi was quick to befriend his other classmates and became close to them, forming a bond and in the weeks that passed, Naegi is getting used to the school life at Hope's Peak Academy, and soon it was springtime and Naegi is walking by the park and came across a stall where a customer can play a lottery, and the seller entices him to give it a try, saying this would be his LUCKY DAY, which Naegi sighed as he felt that his LUCK was just a coincidence.

"Hey there, kid!"

"Me?"

"Would you like to try your luck? You could win a grand prize here..."

"Well..."

"How about it?"

"..."

"Just give it a try..."

"..."

After a few words from the seller, Naegi was finally enticed, and and played a lottery, where his first two balls gave him a consolation prize of two boxes of tissues, which he sighed seeing that this is BAD LUCK, but the seller encouraged him to give it one more try believing that he could bag the winning prize as she believe that he could win BIG, which he sighed as he felt that LUCK is not on his side but she thinks otherwise and said not to give up.

"Don't give up!"

"..."

"Try one more time!"

"..."

"I promise you'll get lucky this time..."

"O-okay..."

"Good!"

"..."

Hearing this, Naegi decided to give it one more try and played the lottery, where a gold ball came out, and there the seller told him that he won the grand prize, in which he would get a free trip to **New York City** in the United States of America, which Naegi stared wide-eyed in surprise as he did not expected this, and he couldn't believe that he would win such a prize and never thought he would have a chance to travel overseas, and the seller congratulated him and said that this is his LUCKY DAY, and said that LUCK is indeed on his side.

"Whoa..."

"See...?"

"..."

"I told you that you'd win..."

"..."

"So...you believe me?"

"Y-yeah..."

"Congratulations...here is your prize..."

As he was given the grand prize, Naegi couldn't believe that he would win such a prize, and now he is wondering how he would use it and decided to head back to the academy to seek advise from his classmates on what to do with the prize that he won, as he never traveled overseas before, and he felt that it would be better to seek opinions from others before consulting his parents. He then left the park and went towards Hope's Peak Academy, and there he showed the prize to his classmates and asked their opinions on what to do, which some advised him to use it this summer as summer vacation is just a few months away.

"Wow..."

"Well said, Naegi!"

"You sure got LUCKY..."

"Looks like the title of LUCKSTER really fits you..."

"You get to travel overseas..."

"Yeah...you don't get to have such an opportunity once..."

"Go for it!"

"Yeah...go for it!"

Hearing this, Naegi felt that his classmates are right and decided to tell his family about it, and went home, where he showed the prize to his parents, which they are happy to see that Naegi had won such a prize, though Komaru is a bit upset that the prize only covers one person, meaning that only Naegi can travel to the US, and yet she is happy for her elder brother and she suggests that he use it on the next few months as she reminded him that summer vacation is just a few months away, and his parents told him to have his passport renewed.

"Makoto...you need a passport..."

"Your mom's right...your passport has already expired..."

"You need to renew it..."

"Better use this chance to go to the embassy..."

"You need to know the requirements..."

"Yes, mom...dad..."

"Okay!"

"It's settled!"

Naegi nodded as he went to his room to get his passport, and it shows that it was already expired, and he decided to go to the embassy to renew his passport this weekend so that he can get his renewed passport the soonest possible time, and began to prepare his things as he was getting a bit excited. He later checked on his computer where he received an e-mail from a friend of his, who is based in New York City, and the e-mail came from a woman named **Rosu Erioto**, a 22-year old Japanese woman who has been based in New York City for the past five years, and there he sent her an e-mail about him winning the prize, and about 30 minutes later, his cellphone rang, and as he answered it, he is surprised to hear that the caller is Rosu herself.

"Makoto-kun!"

"Rosu-san?"

"Yeah, it's me! How are you?"

"I'm okay! What about you!"

"Doing fine! 8 gotten used to life here in America. So...how are you doing?"

"Got enrolled...made new friends...and stuff..."

"Wow! You got selected at Hope's Peak Academy? You really are LUCKY!"

"Ehe-heh-heh..."

Rosu was a friend of Naegi as well as a neighbor, who lived near his house a few years ago but went to the US five years ago, and is living there for years alone and became a well-known poet, and upon being told that Naegi won a prize where he would spend a week at New York, she encouraged him to use the prize to come here so that they can bond and catch up on lost time, and she said that with summer vacation is just a few months away, this is a good time for him to renew his passport, and urged him to do so that once summer vacation arrives, he will be able to catch the plane in no time.

"So...when summer comes...want to spend the week at my place?"

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay!"

"I'll be your tour guide and will show you around..."

"Sounds nice!"

"Feeling excited?"

"Of course!"

Hearing this, Naegi became pumped and said that he will work on renewing his passport this weekend and said that he is looking forward to seeing her in the next few months and the two friends talked some more before bidding goodbye, and there Naegi smiled as he felt happy to have talked to his friend again after not seeing her for a few years, and he is so excited that he couldn't wait, and he then took out his passport and have it ready, as he is going to the embassy to renew it.

**-x-**

Two days later, Naegi arrived and is being accompanied by Sayaka Maizono, and there she told him that she is happy that Naegi would get to travel overseas and said that his title of LUCKSTER fits him well given that he was LUCKY to win the grand prize, though Naegi said that its not too big of a deal, and by then Kyoko Kirigiri passed by and saw the two, and she asks him what is he doing here, and Naegi told Kirigiri the reason why he is here.

"So you're here to get a passport?"

"Yes..."

"I see..."

"What about you?"

"I'm here to see a client..."

"Oh..."

"I'd better go...good luck to you..."

"Thanks..."

Kirigiri just nodded and decided to leave him and Maizono alone for now as she has other thongs to do, and there she went inside the embassy to talk to a client, and after about 30 minutes Kirigiri came out, having concluded her business, and so did Naegi, having submitted the requirements and is told to come back next week so that he can get his renewed passport, and there Maizono said that now he can wait for over a month before summer vacation commences, and he is ready to go to New York to meet with his friend and former neighbor.

"I got it...my passport..."

"Good for you, Naegi-kun..."

"..."

"You sure looked happy..."

"Yeah..."

"Now you can go to America in less than two weeks..."

"Yeah..."

"..."

Kirigiri then told Naegi to be careful since he is still underage and he is prone to trouble since he is traveling alone, but Naegi said that his friend Rosu will be there so he won't have any trouble, which Kirigiri just nodded, but as the three Hope's Peak Academy students are chatting, they were being stared intently by a beautiful foreign woman, who is inside a car, her gaze stared directly at Kirigiri, and with her are two unseen individuals, and there she told them on what to do.

"That's your target..."

"The purple-haired girl...?"

"That's her...?"

"Yes. And you know what to do..."

"Yes..."

"We know..."

"Good."

"..."

"..."

By then Kirigiri noticed the woman staring at her, an for some reason she could feel the malevolent vibe aimed at her before the woman glared at her before the car leaves, and Kirigiri felt that she felt this kind of vibe from before, and now she is starting to be mindful of her surroundings, and noticed Naegi and Maizono leaving, and now Kirigiri is wondering as she felt a case of deja vu, feeling that something bad is about to head towards her way.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though there's no action yet, but the danger is now lurking as a foreign woman is there and is targeting Kirigiri. While this appeared light-hearted at the start, the horror elements would eventually become apparent...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi is getting ready to go to America, and there his friend makes a horrifying discovery...and attempts to contact Naegi...


	3. Terror Strikes

**The Three Mothers: Second Chapter**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Inferno** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

Okay, its been nearly two months since I last updated, and though I wanted to continue it, writer's bug got me and left me dry,as well as a lack of review, but after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here the Class of 78 are having a peaceful moment as Naegi gets to enjoy his moment at the academy while slowly coming towards an impeding danger.

Moreover, Kirigiri is also approaching danger once she gets into a certain clue...which will give her ideas of what danger lies ahead of her and Naegi...

Again, my apologies for the late update, and hopefully (no pun intended) this chapter will make up for it .

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

_**Ch. 3:**_**_ Tero no Sutoraiki_**_**  
**_

In the weeks that passed, things went peaceful at Hope's Peak Academy, and by now it is already June, which is the signal of the coming of summer vacation, and Naegi is beaming with confidence that he will get to travel abroad to meet with his former neighbor, Rosu Erioto, and there Maizono noticed him smiling and began engaging a conversation with him, in which she told him that he is looking happy in the past several months since winning the grand prize of the lottery he played.

"Naegi-kun..."

"Ah, Maizono-san..."

"You looked so happy..."

"Yeah...I guess I was looking forward to the upcoming summer break..."

"Is it because of you winning that prize?"

"I guess so..."

"I guess luck was on your side..."

"I suppose..."

Naegi nodded and said this is something he never thought it would happen, and said that he did not think that something this good would happen, and when she asks him what Rosu is like, he told her that she was his former neighbor and that right now she is a well-established poet, making a name for herself in New York City at the US, and that he will stay at her place for a week when he goes there, and she would get to be his tour guide, and there Maizono said that she felt envious, and wished that she would go to New York with him, which she blushed and told Naegi to forget what she said, which made him baffled.

By then classes started and everyone went busy in listening to the lectures, and during recess, Yasuhiro Hagakure approached him and said that he will read him a fortune telling free of charge, which Naegi politely declines, but Hagakure said that he will read it nonetheless as a way of thanking him for a previous act which helped him a few weeks ago, and Naegi sighed seeing that Hagakure wouldn't take no for an answer and decided to let him.

"But I..."

"Please...at least let me thank you for what you did back then..."

"Um..."

"Pretty please..."

"...oh, okay...just this once..."

"Yay! Thanks, Naegi-chi!"

"..."

"Now then..."

By then, Hagakure glanced at his crystal ball and READ what it says, where he appeared terrified and told him that he predicted that he would be involved in a life or death situation and that someone he knows would meet a gruesome death, which took Naegi by surprise, and Naegi asks him if what Hagakure said is the fortune reading that he saw, and Hagakure reluctantly nodded and told Naegi to be careful, as he couldn't accurately tell when this would happen but said it would be very close, and Naegi is baffled as he has no idea that what Hagakure predicted would come true, and as recess ended, a teacher came and the next subject is about to commence, and everyone took their seats, though Naegi is a bit bothered by what Hagakure told him and felt that he regretted listening to his fortune readings.

**-x-**

The scene shifts somewhere around the globe, where you are now seeing that the scene shifts to the United States of America, where you can see a lot of people, which are Americans, strolling the streets, and it was nighttime, and it was quite bustling with people strolling the streets, and everything appeared to be peaceful, as there are no signs of crime being committed, and everyone is enjoying the nightlife and ypu can see and hear them enjoying themselves at the activities that they are engaging.

"HEY, THERE!"

"LET'S DRINK AND BE MERRY!"

"LET'S PICK UP GIRLS..."

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING, JACKASS!"

"THIS IS A STICK-UP...GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY...!"

"YOU GOT A SPARE CHANGE...?"

"GET LOST!"

"WAIT FOR ME!"

The scene shifts to New York City, where Naegi's friend, Rosu Erioto, is living in a building, and she is an accomplished poet and right now she is doing some cleaning at her unit room, and she had just finished doing her cleaning, and as she is taking a rest, she saw the calendar and realized that her friend, Naegi is still at Japan, and that he would soon take a summer break from Hope's Peak Academy, and she is now looking forward to meet with her old neighbor and is hoping that they make up for lost time.

"Naegi-kun...I can't wait to see you again..."

Rosu decided to resume cleaning her unit, and as she is in the midst of cleaning, finds an ancient book called _The Three Mothers_. It tells of three evil sisters who rule the world with sorrow, tears, and darkness. The book, written by an architect named Varelli, reveals that the three dwell inside separate homes that had been built for them by the architect in Japan, Freiburg, and New York. At first Rosu did not believe in these, but as she read some more, she started to feel uneasy, and after reading again, she came to a startling realization as she glanced at her unit.

"No way...!"

Rosu suspects that she is living in one of the buildings and writes to Naegi in Tokyo via e-mail, urging him to visit her. After that, she glanced at the book to see if she could find more clues, and began to get to work, as she felt that she is facing something BIG, and felt that maybe she should have not involve Naegi in to this, but felt that she should confide her discovery to someone she could trust, and realized that Naegi is the only one she could trust in telling him what she discovered.

"Naegi...he's the only one I can trust..."

Using clues provided in the book as a guide, Rosu searches the cellar of her building and discovers a hole in the floor which leads to a water-filled ballroom. She accidentally drops her keys and enters the water to find them. After she reclaims the keys, a putrid corpse suddenly rises from the depths, frightening her. Rosu became shaken with fear and worry and now she is thinking of what to do next, and she is conflicted on whether to call the police to alert them of the corpse she saw, though she opted not to and had to turn blind eye on this.

**-x-**

At Hope's Peak Academy, Naegi receives an e-mail letter and prints it and soon he is walking towards the school gate of the academy, and he is about to read Rosu's letter as he exited the school gate. However, hs distracted by the intense gaze of a beautiful foreign woman, who leaves suddenly; Naegi unknowingly follows, leaving the letter behind. Naegi's friend Sara, who belonged to Class 81, passed by and saw Naegi left the letter, and she picks up the letter, and later reads it.

"No way...!"

Horrified by the letter's contents, she takes a taxi to heads to a library and, arriving there she finds a copy of _The Three Mothers_. Sara then uses her cellphone to send a text message to Kirigiri as she believed that Kirigiri could help her in deciphering what she discovered, then she sends a text message to Naegi, requesting that he meet her at her apartment, but then Sara is attacked by a monstrous figure who recognizes the book. She saw the attacker and screamed in horror.

"KKKKYYYAAA!"

"..."

"GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"..."

"STAY AWAY!"

"..."

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"..."

She throws the book to the ground and escapes. Sara ran fast and shoved past a lot of people until she arrived at her apartment, where she went to the apartment unit of someone there, and there she seeks the company of a neighbor, identified only as Carlo, and there he saw her terrified state and asks her what is wrong.

"HELP ME!"

"Sara...what's wrong?"

"SOMETHING IS AFTER ME!"

"What? What are you talking about...?"

"THERE IS SOMETHING AFTER ME! YOU GOT TO CALL THE POLICE!"

"Calm down...you're not making any sense..."

"PLEASE...JUST CALL THE POLICE!"

"Calm down first..."

However, the unseen figure mysteriously appeared, attacking Sara and Carlo, and both are stabbed to death by the unseen attacker. Several minutes later, Naegi arrived at the apartment after receiving Sara's text, and as he went inside, Naegi screamed in terror as he discovers the bodies and two torn fragments from Rosu's letter, in which a tenant discovered this and called the police, and after the police arrive, Naegi was interrogated and after almost 30 minutes, he was cleared and Naegi walks out of Sara's apartment and sees a taxi slowly driving by. In the back seat of the vehicle is the beautiful foreign woman staring at him intently again.

Not far, Kirigiri arrived and saw the woman staring intently at Naegi, and there the woman stared intently at her before the taxi leaves, and Kirigiri stared at the taxi as she felt that the woman exhibited terrible auras and she had a bad feeling about this, and and went to Sara's apartment and showed her detective badge which allowed her access to the crime scene, and she checked the bodies where she discovered the wounds which appeared to be...unnatural, in which the manner of attacking the victims were not made by a normal killer. She then checked her cellphone where Sara's text showed that she discovered Naegi's e-mail by accident and said something about the book titled The Three Mothers.

Kirigiri then decided to head towards the library to check it out, and about 10 minutes later, she was talking to the librarian and asks her if she has the copy of the said book, and as she checked the shelf, the librarian was mystified as the copy is not there even though she said that she saw a copy there and said she is considering making an extra copy since she is still finding another copy in the market and showed her logbook which shows that the book was not taken out by any reader.

"Here's what the logbook says..."

"I see..."

"I'm sure that he book you are finding has not been taken out yet..."

"..."

"You can check the shelves if you like...I'll try to see if there is an extra copy just in case..."

"Very well...I will check the other shelves here..."

"Okay...let me know if you find what you're looking for..."

"Thank you..."

Kirigiri just nodded and went to another shelf to find some clues, but then she heard a scream, and as she went to the source, she stared wide-eyed as she saw the librarian sprawled on the floor, a huge cut wound is shown on her neck, which almost decapitated her, and is lying in a pool of blood, and there some customers shrieked at the sight and ran off, some screaming outside the library to alert the police about the dead body they saw.

"KKKYYYAAAHHH!"

"A DEAD BODY!"

"THERE'S A MURDER!"

"CALL THE POLICE!"

"HURRY!"

"A SERIAL PERVERT!"

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Within minutes police arrived and saw Kirigiri standing in front of the body and immediately interrogated her, and she told the police what she knows and said that she failed to find the killer, who escaped through unnatural means, and the police were forced to clear her as they frisked her and did not find the murder weapon, and there were no bloodstain on her hands or clothes. Kirigiri then recalled what Sara said on the text message, and then recalled the events from three years ago where she learned about three witches which she discovered during her vacation at Germany, where she narrowly escaped with her life.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, even though there's no action yet, but the danger is now lurking as a foreign woman is there and is targeting Kirigiri. While this appeared light-hearted at the start, the horror elements would eventually become apparent...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi is getting ready to go to America, and there his friend makes a horrifying discovery...and attempts to contact Naegi...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


	4. Terror Strikes Again

**The Three Mothers: Second Chapter**

* * *

_**Disclaimer:**_  
**Danganronpa** is owned by **Spike Chunsoft** and **Lerche**  
**Inferno** is owned by **Dario Argento** and **Seda Spettacoli**

* * *

Okay, its been nearly two months since I last updated, and though I wanted to continue it, writer's bug got me and left me dry,as well as a lack of review, but after getting a review, it gave me an inspiration to get moving so I'm going to see where this would go once the next chapter comes in, and here the Class of 78 are having a peaceful moment as Naegi gets to enjoy his moment at the academy while slowly coming towards an impeding danger.

Moreover, Kirigiri is also approaching danger once she gets into a certain clue...which will give her ideas of what danger lies ahead of her and Naegi...

Again, my apologies for the late update, and hopefully (no pun intended) this chapter will make up for it .

Well, enjoy!.

* * *

_**Ch. 4:**_******_Kyōfu no Sutoraiki _**

In the weeks that passed, things went peaceful at Hope's Peak Academy, and by now it is already July, in which is the signal of the coming of summer vacation, and Naegi is seen staying at the library, as he was haunted by the events from the weeks before where Sara was murdered and there has been no suspect named, and after printing another copy of the letter, he became more bothered about the so-called The Three Mothers book, and there he decided to call Rosu by cellphone and used his allowance to shoulder the overseas call, and there he is able to get in touch with Rosu.

"Rosu-san..."

"Makoto! Thank goodness!"

"Rosu-san...what is this mail you sent to me?"

"Makoto...I can't hear you..."

"Rosu-san...say a little louder...I can't hear you..."

"Makoto! Makoto!"

"Rosu-san...calm down..."

"..."

While Naegi is able to talk to Rosu but is unable to hear her clearly. He tried to get a clear signal but there was some interference which hampered her efforts to tell him what she knew, and despite her efforts, it was in vain, and she is unable to tell him about the threat of what is about to happen from this point on, and she began to fear for her life, and tries to get through Naegi despite the grainy signal interference.

"Makoto...you should cancel your trip...don't come here!"

"What? I can't hear you..."

"Don't come to New York!"

"Don't what? Calm down..."

"Hello? Makoto?"

"Rosu-san? Are you still there?"

"Makoto...whatever you do...don't come here! It's dangerous!"

"I can't hear you..."

Despite this, Naegi used his optimism to calm her down and he promises to visit just before the connection fails. Rosu tries to call him again, but the signal went dead, and as she is about to do something, she sees two shadowy figures preparing to enter her apartment. Rosu sensed that somethong bad is about to happen and makes her move and prepares to leave undetected. Rosu sensed that the intruders may have something to do with what is happening in this building and maybe connected to the book she discovered, and intends to go into hiding until she meets with Naegi.

Rosu then took a detour and leaves through a back door, but is followed. Rosu is nearing the exit and just as she is about to head there, terror strikes. She is grabbed from behind by a clawed assailant and brutally guillotined across the neck with glass from a broken window. The two unseen figures then departed from the scene as if nothing happened, and her death went unnoticed, thus Naegi would never find out what befell Rosu Erioto.

-x-

A few weeks have passed, and Naegi hasn't heard anything from Rosu, and by then summer vacation commences and Naegi decided to use this chance to make use of the ticket and went home to prepare for his departure. After a few days, Naegi bid his family goodbye as he is heading for Tokyo Airport to catch his flight, and his parents and Komaru told Naegi to ENJOY his stay there at New York and bring home some souvenirs.

"Have a safe trip, Makoto..."

"Enjoy your vacation..."

"Don't forget to bting home souvenirs, onii-chan!"

"I will, Komaru...don't worry, mom...dad...I will be careful..."

"Okay...bye...

"Don't forget to call us..."

"Bye, onii-chan!"

"Bye, everyone!"

Naegi nodded and boarded the taxi as he leaves for the airport, and things went peaceful as the Naegi family went inside their house, happy that their son would experience something like traveling overseas and see a lot of things in America, but they are unaware that Naegi has a reason for going to New York City, and are unaware of the dangers that would befall their only son and elder brother, and Komaru wondered what it would be like if she were to go there with her brother, which her parents said that one day she would get to travel overseas.

"Really, mom?"

"Yes, Komaru..."

"I'm so excited..."

"But only when you graduate high school..."

"No fair!"

"Sorry..."

"Jeez..."

"I promise you will get your passport, sweetie..."

"Hmph..."

-x-

Meanwhile, several hours later, the scene shifts at the library where Kyoko Kirigiri was at the library looking for clues, as the library was open again though it significantly reduced a number of patrons coming here due to the murder incident, and as she was looking at the shelves, a new librarian came and offered some assistance, asking her if she is looking for something, and Kirigiri asks if the library has a RARE book and told her the title of the book, which the librarian wondered, as she hasn't heard of such a title.

"Huh? The Three Mothers?"

"Yes."

"Hmm...I never heard or recall such a title..."

"I see..."

"I'll go take a look..."

"Fine..."

"It won't take long..."

"..."

As Kirigiri is looking around, she saw a stock room and decided to go in there, as she had a gut instinct that she might find something there, and as she went inside, she saw a lot of rare books and one by one she checked the books, and so far the results were negative, but then the librarian came and saw Kirigiri there and she asks her what is she doing there, in which Kirigiri showed her detective badge and said she is looking for the book she mentioned, making it appear that the book might hold a clue to the recent murder incident which the librarian took the alibi.

"Really, miss...?"

"Yes."

"I see...want me to help?"

"Yes, please..."

"Okay...you can look around..."

"Thank you..."

"..."

"..."

As Kirigiri glanced at a shelf, she took a book to check, but this caused the other books to fall off and dusts enveloped the room, and Kirigiri apologized, but then she saw another book which she checked it out, and it turns out that this is the book that Sara mentioned to her before she was murdered: THE THREE MOTHERS. The librarian checked it and is baffled as she never seen a book like this before, and Kirigiri requested that she would borrow this book which the librarian obliges, and after some paperwork, Kirigiri is granted permission.

By then Komaru came and saw Kirigiri holding the book, asking for the book's title, and when Kirigiri asks why, Komaru introduces herself and said she is looking for the book saying that she might need to see it as her elder brother might need it, and there Kirigiri sensed some connection and asks Komaru for more information, and there Komaru showed to Kirigiri the letter she accidentally found at Naegi's room, and after reading it, it made her curious and decided to come here to see it, and there Kirigiri reluctantly went to the reading area and showed to Komaru the book's content, information about three witches who managed to used supernatural means to prolong their lives and used their powers to manipulate world events from the shadows since the 18th century.

"...and that is the clues I got so far..."

"No way..."

"I am sorry if I had to involve in this..."

"Is...is this all true...?"

"I don't have definite proof...but yes..."

"Real...witches...?"

"Yes..."

"..."

Komaru was shocked to hear this and had a hard time believing that real witches exists, but when she glanced at the book's content, she accidentally saw a page where it showed an illustration about the three houses where the witches reside, and gasped when she discovered that one of the houses is based in New York City, where her elder brother is heading, and Kirigiri stared wide-eyed at hearing this, realizing that Naegi is in potential danger and asks Komaru when did Naegi left Japan, in which she said that her brother left several hours ago, and Kirigiri realized that she would have to wait for several hours before she could attempt to contact Naegi, and there she advised Komaru to go straight home and not tell anyone about this for now.

"...and keep this a secret for now..."

"O-okay..."

"And avoid going out at night..."

"I will..."

"Please do as I say...thisnis for your own safety..."

"I understand..."

"Okay...go home..."

"B-bye..."

Komaru nodded as she took her leave, and Kirigiri placed the book inside her bag, and is preparing to leave when she heard a scream and went to the scene where she saw the librarian sprawled on the floor, her neck slit which almost decapitated her and the killer stood there, wearing a hooded jacket with a clawed hand, and is preparing to attack Kirigiri, and the two got into a struggle and she barely evaded him until she was pinned down, and as the killer brought out a knife and prepares the slit her throat, Sakura Ohgami, who was passing by and heard the scream, came and grabbed the attacker's hand and threw him aside, allowing Kirigiri to get up and compose herself, thanking Ohgami and the two briefly talked about what is going on.

"A killer, you say?"

"Yes..."

"Is this connected to the recent murders?"

"I believe so."

"Why would...?"

"It would be hard to explain...but I will tell you once..."

"Behind you!"

"!"

However, the mystery assailant gets up and makes another attempt on Kirigiri's life, and Ohgami responded, did a spinning roundhouse kick which sends the killer back, but the killer gets up and revealed his CLAWED hand and attempts to attack Ohgami, and she evaded the attacks and did a straight, strong punch, which caused the attacker to be thrown back, crashing against a cabinet, and the glass shattered where a large glass shard penetrated his neck, killing him, and the two academy students glanced at the dead attacker and Ohgami asks what is going on here.

"It would be difficult to explain..."

"I am ready to hear you out..."

"You might not believe me if I tell you this..."

"Try me..."

"Very well..."

"A coven...of witches...?"

"Yes..."

"Are you...serious...?"

Kirigiri reluctantly told Ohgami that she believed that the attackers are from a coven of witches, and there she took out her cellphone to call the police, and minutes later, police arrived and surveyed the area, as Kirigiri and Ohgami were interrogated, and the two girls gave their accurate statements and soon the two girls were cleared after seeing the dead body still wearing the clawed glove.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

Hope you like this chapter, as terror indeed strikes...here in Japan...and then at the U. S., and this is where naegi's vacation would turn into a nightmare...

* * *

_**Preview:**_

The next chapter shows that Naegi would arrive at America, and there he would go find his friend makes, only to make a horrifying discovery...

See you in 2 to 3 weeks...

Reviews are welcome...


End file.
